Most golfers, in order to polish driving skills, repetitively practice driving golf balls from a fixed tee. Golf driving ranges are available in which, for a fee, the golfer is given a container holding a number of golf balls and access to the tee and range. He then tees up each ball on the tee; and drives it down the range.
It has been observed that the repetitive stooping over to pick up each golf ball from the container and to place it on the tee is tiring and the resulting muscle soreness detracts from the joy of practice.
Some golf driving ranges offer fixed devices which tee up the golf balls one at a time. Fixed devices of this sort are expensive as evidenced by the higher fees charged by golf driving ranges offering them. The prior art does not disclose a portable device adapted to teeing up a golf ball without stooping over.
Golfers also suffer balls which come to rest in locations where they can be seen but not reached in water, through fences and under low objects. The prior art contains nets and scoops on extensible handles for reaching such balls. Nets and scoops fail to positively secure the ball once engaged and often allow the ball to again fall. The well known perversity of inanimate objects practically guarantees that the dropped ball will come to rest in a new location which is unseeable and/or unreachable even with the aid of a device for picking it up.